Blast from the Past
by X-Pitch-X
Summary: Set in the old days, where elders are apprentices, and SpiritClan roams the earth. Will Nightpaw and his friends be able to stop IceClan? What if KillerClan's the real culprit? Or...is it a greater force...?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"What is it you wanted to show me again, you crowfood kit?" a sullen voice asked in the darkness of forest.

The small red figure leading him came to a halt. "Do you remember our agreement, CityClan apprentice?"

Brown eyes flashed. "Yeah, yeah. What is it, _Swallowkit_?"

The kit grinned smugly. "Let's wait for Flowerpaw and Spatterpaw first, Nightpaw."

Nightpaw hissed and sat down. He had a black coat, which made him near invisible.

Close by, the two cats could hear rustling and, even louder, complaining. "It's KillerClan! They'd sooner murder you than help you!"

Swallowkit unsheathed his claws, green eyes glinting dangerously. "Flowerpaw, we can hear you."

The grey tabby was the first to appear, orange eyes dulled by unimpressed mistrust. Soon after her, another grey cat, this one a tom, arrived. He had darker fur, with light flecks speckled all over him, and innocent blue eyes. Neither noticed Nightpaw.

Swallowkit began walking away. Nightpaw leapt out, making Flowerpaw shriek, then scowl. Spatterpaw chuckled, muttering, "I've noticed most she-cats don't like pranks, friend." Nightpaw smirked, following their leader.

Flowerpaw, a JungleClan apprentice, was the first to notice where they were. "The idiot's led us to IceClan!" she breathed, battering the other apprentices with her tail.

The ginger kit cackled softly "I'm not an idiot. I know where we are. You'll soon know why I didn't choose an IceClan apprentice to accompany us…"

Nightpaw looked around, noticing for the first time that Swallowkit was right- no IceClan cat was with the group.

Spatterpaw hissed, looking around uneasily. The SandClan cat mumbled something about "treachery" and "sneaking".

The four walked into a clearing and gasped (save Swallowkit).

"By SpiritClan…" Nightpaw muttered.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

"Silence, Adamantstar!" a white tom hissed, every hair erect. "I've had enough of your lies!"

Tonight was the Gathering. Four of the Clans had already given their news on the Skull Rock, and it was thought to be over, but KillerClan didn't stay silent this time. Their leader, Adamantstar, had made a wild accusation- directed at IceClan.

Adamantstar, a grey tom and an unusually large cat, chuckled cruelly. "Why Arcticstar! I think I've hit a nerve."

Three more cats, two male the other a nolla, sat with the bickering toms. More felines, the leaders' Clans, were gathered around, whispering frantically.

One of the surrounding cats stepped up. "IceClan denies what is the truth!"

The she-cat on the rock gasped. "Nightpaw, how can you say that without any evidence!"

Nightpaw smirked. So SandClan's leader was actually siding with Arcticstar, then? "Oh, but Whisperstar, I _do_ have evidence. And it's not just rogues, ma'am. Dogs, too."

Spatterpaw,who was seated surprisingly close by, nudged the CityClan apprentice with his paw. "Shut up already!" he murmured furtively. "IceClan might send that…_thing_…to get you!" _That_ closed Nightpaw's mouth.

Purestar, a tortoiseshell tom, raised an eyebrow. "What I'd like to know is how you've come across this information."

Nightpaw gulped. Purestar was his leader; he'd have to answer him.

Adamantstar stepped in. "Does it matter? It is IceClan that is creating an army!"

A red-brown tom leaned in closer to Arcticstar. "Is this true, friend? Do you plan to wipe all the other Clans out?"

Arcticstar's grey-rimmed blue eyes looked pleadingly at the tom. "No Foxstar! Why would I want to hurt the Clans? Believe me, by IceClan's and JungleClan's alliance!"

Foxstar nodded, satisfied. "I do not think Arcticstar lies. That said, I believe this Gathering is over."

The five cats jumped off the Skull Rock, Adamantstar a little reluctantly, and gathered up their Clans to go home.

Nightpaw, Spatterpaw, and Flowerpaw lingered a bit longer.

The black tom hissed. "He's lying, obviously."

"I don't think he is," said Flowerpaw, shaking her head. "JungleClan values their friendship with IceClan. They wouldn't deceive us."

When Spatterpaw remained silent, the three retreated back to their own Clans.

**-In CityClan-**

"Nightpaw!" Purestar called sharply when they got back to camp. "Deathwhisper, you come too!"

And into the leader's den they went, the three of them. It was metal, twoleg-made.

Nightpaw glanced at his mentor, a grey she-cat with beautiful purple eyes. The apprentice felt his paws tingle at the thought of her.

"Are you even listening!" snapped Purestar, who, Nightpaw had to admit, looked a tad angry. "Why are you being so Mouse-brained today! Speaking out against IceClan…" blah, blah, blah… Okay, _now_ he looked more that a bit livid.

"What do you want from me?" the black tom asked, trying hard to sound bored. His chocolate eyes wandered over to Deathwhisper. When he saw her eyes brimming with disappointment, his tail drooped.

Purestar sighed. "I want to understand, Nightpaw. Why did you side with KillerClan, of all Clans?"

The umber cat met Purestar's gaze squarely. "Because it's the truth," he answered simply.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Silence. The three cats barely breathed. Finally, the grey she-cat spoke. "Tawnypaw, did Nightpaw _really _agree with KillerClan? I find that hard to credit."

Tawnypaw sighed, golden fur shining in the morning light. "Look, Ashpaw, I know this is hard for _you_ to accept, but I speak the truth."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ashpaw growled, indignant.

"Oh, nothing," replied Fishpaw and Tawnypaw together, though they were stifling giggles.

"Well, have fun hunting by yourselves today, guys!"

The white apprentice, Fishpaw, scowled. "Oh, come on, Ashpaw! Can't you take a joke?"

"Besides, you're the best hunter in CityClan!" Tawnypaw chirped.

Ashpaw rolled her yellow eyes and trotted away.

On her hunt, Ashpaw was heavily distracted. She missed four easy kills, and then let a _pheasant_ get away from her!

When she came back empty-pawed, her peers were amazed.

"Even _I_ caught something!" Fishpaw remarked. He was slower at catching mice or voles, but water creatures…well, that's another story.

Ashpaw shrugged. "Oh well. Wasn't much prey where I was," she lied.

Tawnypaw eyed her suspiciously. "Uh-huh. Sure."

"Hey, has Nightpaw come out of Purestar's den yet?" the grey she-cat questioned vaguely, ignoring her friend's comment.

"No," Fishpaw sighed. "But even I'm getting worried… Do you think Purestar killed him?"

Ashpaw glowered at him and cuffed him around the ear.

Can I please go now? I'm hungry, and I promised Ashpaw I'd hunt with her."

Purestar exhaled deeply through his nose. "Fine, but I want to speak with you again later. Deathwhisper, Nightpaw…Both of you, get some rest."

Nightpaw nodded, letting Deathwhisper go first so he could watch her.

As soon as he left, Ashpaw's grey face was stuck in his. First he had though it was Deathwhisper, but then he noticed the yellow eyes. He tried not to let the she-cat see his disappointment. "Yes? Are we still going hunting?"

"Just got back. Solo-hunt."

"Oh…Did you break your record?"

"Nope. Got nothing."

Surprise was etched on Nightpaw's face. "But you're CityClan's-!"

Ashpaw averted her gaze before Nightpaw saw the anger. "Shut up. Tawnypaw's already given me the speech."

"Are you…mad at me?" The tom asked in obvious confusion.

"Gee, I wonder," the she-apprentice blathered. "One of your best friends disappears for one night without explanation. The next day, he announces that a Clan, whom we already don't get along with, has been harboring rogues! _And_ this is agreeing with one of the worst packs of liverless- What in HellClan are you grinning about!"

Nightpaw was indeed smiling, but when he didn't answer in the space of a second, the she-cat continued.

"-Liverless worms! And then, of course, he spends the night with the leader and his mentor, blowing off yours truly and making her have a cold night's sleep! _Again_!"

"Oh, right. About that…I have to talk with Purestar again tonight. You'll have another 'cold night', Ashpaw." Nightpaw smirked at Ashpaw. What he hadn't expected to happen was Ashpaw's yellow eyes filling with tears.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**-In SandClan-**

Stuck in his thoughts, Spatterpaw didn't notice a light grey-pelted tom stop in front of him.

"Spatterpaw!" the tom barked, making the apprentice freeze immediately. He leaned in close to the younger tom. "I saw you hang back with those other apprentices. Friends of yours?"

Spatterpaw squirmed under Skulldust's accusing glare.

Skulldust knocked him down and pinned him. "Get your act together, Spatterpaw. You make us both look like traitors."

Skulldust was Spatterpaw's mentor, but also…

"Dad…" the apprentice breathed.

A flash of white and Skulldust was off him. Sitting up, the spatter-coated cat knew why.

"Whatcha doin', Skulldust?" Lostwhiskers snarled, green eyes slitted.

Off to the side, Spatterpaw saw the white warrior's daughter, Whitepaw. "You okay?" she whispered, blue eyes filled with concern.

Too embarrassed to speak, Spatterpaw nodded.

Later, after Skulldust had gone on a solo-hunt to cool off, Whitepaw met with her friend. "Whisperstar's told us what happened at the Gathering. What's your opinion?"

The dark tom shrugged, still ashamed from being saved by a she-cat.

"Spaaatterpaw?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Turning away, Spatterpaw murmured, "Just…Just leave me alone, okay?"

Behind him, he heard Whitepaw gasp. "You…FLEABAG!" she yowled, swiping at his flank with her claws.

He yelped, instinctively slashing back.

Whitepaw easily side-stepped him, eyes livid with hate. She lunged at him, letting out a furious hiss…and…was stopped. By Callingbird and her mentor, Fierceheart.

"What's wrong with everyone these days!" the black deputy cried, laying her tail over Whitepaw's eyes.

The apprentice seemed in a slight state of shock by her actions. "Oh, Spatterpaw! I'm so sorry! I just-!"

"No," the tom spat. "I get it, Whitepaw. I'm…going to find my father."

All three others emitted a sound of surprise.

Fierceheart tentatively stepped forward. "Um…Spatterpaw? Do you _really_ think that's a good idea?"

"Why should anyone care?"

Hissing, Callingbird snarled, "I'm sick of your venom tongue! And your father's!"

Spatterpaw scoffed and walked away, though he was a little worried himself about his decision.

In the distance, the light grey body steadily came into focus.

But along with Skulldust was…a ragged-looking cat, probably rogue.

It took the apprentice a while forit to dawn on him that they were near their border with IceClan.

"He's already killed around ten of our ranks. Even the dogs are worried! Skulldust, we have to get rid of him!"

Spatterpaw's father cackled. "Bone, you worry too much."

"And you too little!" hissed Bone, his lips curling up to show pointed canines.

"Calm down… You know Saliva won't hurt anyone _important_."

"Skulldust, he-! Wait…We have company…"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Skulldust whirled around to find his son. A malicious look spread across his face. "I think we'll solve _both_ our problems…"

Bone's eyes traveled from one Clan cat to the other, horror clear in his eyes.

"Bone, this is my son, Spatterpaw…"

"You _son_?! Why, HellClan itself must posses you!"

The apprentice walked over slowly, confused but trying not to dwell on it.

"Spatterpaw," purred Skulldust, "there's someone I want you to meet. He's important, so make sure you feel…_honored_…"

Uncertain pride unfolded itself in the apprentice, but hadn't Bone mentioned something about HellClan? And…what was it the rogue had said, describing this important cat? '_Even the dogs are worried_'…

"Sure," the young tom heard himself say.

As they crossed the border, Bone began to fidget, and jump at every movement.

"Ignore him…" the father murmured in honeyed tones. "He's always a bit like a _kittypet_ when it comes to courage." Skulldust winked and the group came to a clearing.

The place was littered with cats and dogs, who seemed to be, more or less, living in harmony. A dark cave was visible on one side, but everyone seemed to be avoiding the shelter. With dread, Spatterpaw realized that was _exactly_ where they were headed.

A deep growl greeted them.

"Ah, Saliva! I've brought you a present. And," Skulldust added, still in that falsely sweet voice, "I'll give it to you if you stop, ah, murdering our troops in your special, _special_ way."

Bone shivered, and Spatterpaw was beginning to share his wish to run and hide.

"Bring him," came a horrible voice.

Numbness had settled in the dark grey tom, and he did nothing to prevent his father from sliding him towards the black mouth of the cave.

"He is small…Why do you expect me to accept this deal?"

Crazy would be an understatement of the expression of Skulldust's features. "Because…" he cackled, "he's my own blood. Direct line, in fact."

The…_thing_…came closer to them. "Your…son? Why, you might be more twisted than _I_ am."

"And that's saying something…"

Spatterpaw glanced at bone, who immediately seemed to regret his mutterings. _He thinks he next…_ realized the apprentice.

Skulldust continued to chuckle.

The one named Saliva came into the light.

Spatterpaw gasped at the sheer size of the cat. Dried blood was caked around its muzzle and paws, and the apprentice didn't think it was from prey. Well, at least _normal_ prey.

"I accept," Saliva growled.

The apprentice forgot to breathe. _ I'm being sold by my father…_

And he would have been, if Bone hadn't knocked him back.

"I saved you, now you save me." A gash bloodied his leg. He wouldn't get far without help.

Saliva hissed, and moved with unnatural speed towards them.

The light grey tom watched in delight. His green eyes shone with an inner light. A light that was built upon pure hatred.

Spatterpaw glanced at this repulsive scene before leaping onto the cannibal's back. A second passed for the apprentice to make his decision, then he put his plan in action. _This ends tonight…_

He was never sure, later, how he had steering the giant towards his father.

However, the pain and horror in Skulldust's eyes as the laughter drained away is as vivid as if he was trapped in a hall of mirrors, with that sight glaring at him from every direction.


End file.
